Unspoken
by MargotSails
Summary: Slightly AU. Charity doesn't expose their night together and they decide to keep their relationship to themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Every time Vanessa laughs obnoxiously loud, Charity has to grind her teeth. Her jaw is getting stiff from the constant pressure. She knows that nothing Daz is saying is that funny.

She wanted nothing more than to march over and tell Daz and everyone else just what they had been up to the night before. But for some unknown reason, she actually didn't want to embarrass Vanessa. It was a confusing and foreign feeling.

She was still glaring at the couple when Vanessa stood and made her way to the toilets.

Charity felt herself moving to follow before even really deciding to.

When Charity slipped into the toilets Vanessa was standing at the sink staring at herself in the mirror. She looks up when she hears Charity, their gazes meeting in the mirror.

There's a vulnerability and uncertainty in Vanessa's gaze that Charity is surprised brings out a bit of protectiveness in her.

She steps forward bringing herself flush with Vanessa's back, she smiles slightly at the gasp it causes.

Keeping eye contact she runs her hand along Vanessa's hip and slowly slips it under Vanessa's shirt giving her plenty of time to stop her if she wants. She's very pleased when she doesn't.

Charity's hand glides across Vanessa's ribs just grazing the underside of her breast.

"You know he's not going to be able to give you what you want," Charity says quietly as she slips her hand higher playing with the hardened nub she finds there.

Vanessa's head falls back onto Charity's shoulder, her eyes closed and her breaths quickening.

Charity nuzzles against Vanessa's neck, kissing and biting softly, "Why are you with him?" Charity asks, ignoring the slight jealousy she can hear in her voice.

"I don't know. I'm just confused," Vanessa answers breathlessly.

Charity tilts Vanessa's head so she can kiss her, Vanessa moans into it, she breaks it meeting Vanessa's gaze again, "You deserve better than Daz, yeah?"

Vanessa nods eyes glazed, almost trance-like. Charity feels powerful.

"Get rid of him and meet me at the back entrance in an hour," she gives Vanessa one more deep kiss just to give her something to look forward to. Charity's just stepping out the door as Rhona is walking up.

* * *

Vanessa had been able to convince Rhona to make her excuses to Daz. Her frazzled state had been helpful in convincing Rhona that she was sick. She had never been so turned on in her life. Well, that's not strictly true the kiss in the cellar and the mind-blowing sex with Charity were all the same. She clenched her thighs at the memory.

She ends up just driving around not wanting to have to explain why she was leaving again after coming back from her date early. She has a lot to think about on her drive and when she walks up to the back entrance to the pub she's even more confused than before.

The door is opened before she even knocks and Charity is standing there looking gorgeous as ever. She holds a finger to her mouth and grabs Vanessa's hand with her free one. Vanessa is quite as she's led up the stairs for the second time in as many days, to Charity's bedroom.

Once inside Charity was first to talk, as she pulled Vanessa to her once she sat on the bed, "I figured you didn't want our little secret shared to the whole house."

Vanessa was surprised at the consideration Charity was showing, "Thank you," she couldn't help but bow her head shyly.

Charity just smiled in response. She's running her hands up and down Vanessa's back.

Vanessa sighed, "I shouldn't be here," she said even as she allows Charity to push her coat off her shoulders.

"You're free to go at any time," Charity declares as she pushes Vanessa's shirt up and off. She places a kiss against Vanessa's stomach.

Vanessa sways toward the feeling of the soft kiss. Knowing what she does about Charity, Vanessa never would have expected the gentle caring side she was showing now. She feels Charity pulling down the zipper of her skirt. When she glances down she's met by Charity's curious gaze.

"What are you thinking about?" Charity asks quietly.

Charity is looking at her so softly that she can't help herself from cupping her cheek. When Charity leans into the touch something snaps inside her and she leans down taking Charity's moth a little roughly. Charity moans into the kiss spurring her on.

The next several minutes are a blur until their both naked and Charity has her on her back panting as she works her hand between Vanessa's legs while biting at her nipples.

When Vanessa starts to get louder, Charity shushes her before finally kissing her to swallow the moans. As soon as Vanessa's breathing would calm down, Charity would start again. It went on and on until the room was dark save for a lamp on the nightstand.

They were both still out of breath sprawled on their backs.

"Wow," was all Vanessa could manage to say.

Charity chuckles, "I had to make sure you still felt me in the morning, didn't I?"

Vanessa hums. "Job well done."

Despite her bodies protests Vanessa sat up, "I need to go."

Charity sits up scooting against the headboard and watches her dress.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Vanessa surprises herself by asking.

Charity's smirk is cocky, "I'm just a phone call away."

Vanessa smiles moving to the side of the bed and kissing Charity deeply. She was already becoming addicted to the feel of her mouth.

Before she turned back to the door she asked, "Can we keep this between us?" she grimaces at the question. "Is that rude to ask?" Charity doesn't seem too bothered but it's hard to get a read on her sometimes.

Charity smiles, "Your secrets safe with me."

* * *

Charity ended up oversleeping and as she tiredly stumbled out into the pub she was confronted by a frowning Chas.

"It's about time you decided to join the living."

Charity chose not to respond and kept drinking her coffee, but that didn't stop Chas.

"Are you sick?"

Charity shrugs, "I'm fine. I just overslept."

"You were in your room all evening. You must have slept about 12 hours," Chas shakes her head incredulously.

Charity uses the cup she's holding to cover the smile on her face, as she thinks of the night before. She's saved from any more questioning by a boisterous group of cyclist coming in.

They're in another rush with she spots Vanessa and Rhona coming through the door. It gives her a little thrill to see that Vanessa looks just as exhausted as she feels. Not being able to help herself she grabs her phone and sends off a quick text…

 **CHARITY: Someones looking a bit tired.**

She watches as Vanessa glances at her phone and then at Charity with a smirk.

 **VANESSA: You're one to talk!**

That's all they have time to say before their attention is required elsewhere.

They don't see each other for four days and while she would never admit it to another living soul she really wanted to see Vanessa. She was craving Vanessa's mouth.

She knew just from eavesdropping that Johnny had been sick.

Charity had found her thoughts drifting to the vet more often than she's willing to admit. She had never had a partner react to her the way Vanessa did. She didn't hold back and Charity wanted more. Trying not to over think it she pulled out her phone…

 **CHARITY: Want to see you.**

Her text tone goes off just a few minutes later.

 **VANESSA: I'm alone now and Johnny's asleep. Doors unlocked.**

Charity is standing before she finishes reading the message.

 **CHARITY: Be there in 5.**

Noah is at a friends for the night so she doesn't bother telling anyone she's leaving.

It's strange just walking into the house without knocking, but when she walks through the door she finds Vanessa looking comfortable in her pajamas, two wine glasses in front of her.

"Hey," Vanessa is the first to speak.

"I heard Johnny's poorly. Is he OK?"

Vanessa looks pleased that Charity bothered to ask about her son.

"Yeah. It was a little rough but he seems to be better now."

They drink their wine in silence but it's a comfortable silence. Which were rare for Charity, who usually had to say something inappropriate to fill them. Charity feels Vanessa looking at her and when she glances in her direction, desire is evident in her gaze. Charity feels it between her thighs.

Charity finishes off her wine and sets the glass down. Vanessa mirrors her.

"Come here," Charity enjoys the way Vanessa's eyes darken at the command.

Vanessa moves until she's straddling Charity's lap. She wraps her arms around Vanessa and pulls her impossibly close, their mouths meeting in a heated kiss.

It's not long before Vanessa is grinding her hips into Charity searching for the friction she needs so much.

Vanessa really is an amazing kisser, one of the best Charity has had. So good that when she pulls away Charity actually hears herself whimper.

Vanessa's hips are still moving against her, but she's looking at her with an unreadable expression, "What do you get out of this?" she asks suddenly.

Charity frowns, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It just feels one-sided."

Charity thinks she knows what Vanessa means. All the times they've been together Charity has made it all about Vanessa. But she has been more than satisfied.

"You want to know what I'm getting out of this?" Charity smiles.

Vanessa nods, looking unsure.

Smirking now, and holding Vanessa's gaze. Charity pops the button of her own jeans. Then takes Vanessa's hand moving slow enough to give her time to stop her if she wants. But Vanessa just stares at their hands in awe as Charity guides them between her own legs.

She knows she's soaked. Vanessa just has that effect on her.

When Vanessa's fingers finally encounter wetness her eyes slam shut and she presses her forehead against Charity's.

"I feel this just as much as you do," Charity moans when Vanessa starts to explore.

"God, Charity," Vanessa pants. "I want to see you." she removes her hand from Charity's pants and moves off Charity's lap and drops to her knees in front of her, and waste no time in pulling Charity's jeans and underwear down. Charity's not sure she's ever been so turned on.

"Are you OK?" Vanessa surprises her by asking.

Charity smiles, "Never better."

Vanessa runs her hands slowly up the insides of Charity's thighs exposing her.

The look on Vanessa's face is pure hunger.

"You're beautiful," Vanessa's voice is reverent.

Charity's been called beautiful many times before, but she's never quite believed it as she does with Vanessa. She feels it just in the way Vanessa gazes up her body.

Charity's hips jump when Vanessa runs soft fingers over her.

"Can I taste you?" the words cause Charity's pulse to jump and she clutches the arm of the sofa.

"Please," Charity barely recognizes her own voice.

Charity had expected Vanessa to be hesitant, but she was anything but. There was an enthusiasm that had Charity's hand over her mouth, very conscious of Johnny in the other room.

On a particularly delicious move Charity glances down and meets Vanessa's gaze and it's too much and she comes, her shout muffled against her own hand.

When she finally comes back into herself, Vanessa is still on her knees looking far too pleased with herself.

Charity sits up grabbing the back of Vanessa's neck and pulls her back in her lap and kisses her deeply. She completely loses herself in Vanessa, savoring each kiss and touch. The way Vanessa moans into her neck.

By the time Charity walks back into the pub its 4 am. She's tired and very pleasantly sore. She just manages to drop face first on the bed before she's asleep.

The next day Charity is dragging. She felt like she was moving in slow motion.

"What is up with you?" Tracy asks as she enters the pub with Rhona and Vanessa. They take up seats at the bar.

"She's been dragging her feet all day," Chas answers before she gets the chance. Suddenly Chas gasps and pulls down the lapel of her shirt. "Well, that certainly explains things. A hickey."

"Oh, nice. Real classy," Vanessa says into her pint. Hiding a smirk.

Charity narrows her eyes at her and literally has to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything.

"It's not like you to keep your conquests secret," Chas said but then frowned. "Oh Charity, he's not married is he?"

Tracy gaped, "Does he live in the village?"

Charity nearly laughs when she sees Vanessa subtly roll her eyes.

Charity glares at Vanessa and she is not threatened in the least. She actually has the audacity to smirk again.

"So spill," Chas snaps, hitting her on the arm.

"No, I don't think I will," Charity takes on an aggrieved tone.

"Oh come on. You love to brag," Chas isn't giving up.

"Yeah, none of us are getting any, may as well live vicariously," Rhona sighed.

"No," is all Charity says before moving to the other side of the bar to serve a customer. When she turns back Vanessa is watching her. When Charity winks Vanessa blushes beautifully.

* * *

Its been a couple of days since the bar and they haven't had an opportunity to get together due to conflicting schedules.

Its close to closing and Charity is taking out the trash when she hears someone approaching. She's surprised to see Vanessa. She starts to say something but Vanessa grabs her hips and directs her to the darkened corner away from the door. Vanessa pushes her against the wall and pulls her down by the back of her neck into a deep and heated kiss.

Vanessa's hands drop and slide up under Charity's shirt, she gasps at their chill.

"Is this OK," Vanessa asks as she teases above the waistband of her jeans. Her voice is rough with arousal.

When Charity nods, Vanessa waist no time in undoing her jeans and slowly sliding her hand inside. Charity moans at the contact. She was wet as soon as Vanessa had pushed her against the wall so it's not long until she's moaning into Vanessa's mouth and thrusting against her fingers. It doesn't take her much longer until she's coming undone.

She doesn't have any time to catch her breath, Vanessa is undoing her own jeans and guiding Charity's hand down them with a whispered, "Please."

Charity works her hard and fast, the way she knows she likes. And relishes Vanessa's pants in her ear. Vanessa kisses her deeply as she comes, moaning into her mouth.

Charity nearly whines when Vanessa moves away doing her jeans back up.

"I saw you heading this way when I came into the pub with Rhona. I need to get back. My dad will have Johnny tomorrow night if you're free."

Charity tugs Vanessa back into her, kissing her one more time, "I'll make sure I'm free."

Vanessa smiles and with one last kiss, she's rushing away.

Their in the middle of a rush before they stop serving for the night and Chas looks stressed.

"How long does it take to take out some trash?" she asks as Charity starts helping. "And why are you sweating? It's freezing out there."

"I guess I'm getting sick."

Thankfully their too busy for Chas to push the issue.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa felt guilty for practically jumping Charity behind the Woolpack, but when she saw Charity she had wanted her so bad.

She had never been so desperate with other partners. Or maybe it was simply the fact that Charity never made her doubt her desire. She had never in a million years thought that Charity Dingle would be her sexual awakening. She's not exactly sure what she would actually call Charity and herself, but she knew they were more than just fuck buddies. She had caught Charity looking at her with actual caring. But she had come to the conclusion that she wasn't going to push Charity, she was just going to let everything happen naturally.

She got a thrill when the door opened. She had texted Charity earlier and told her just to let herself in.

"Hey," Charity's smiling. "It smells amazing in here."

"Oh yeah. I was late cooking. There's plenty left if you want some."

"That sounds amazing actually. All I've had is toast this morning."

It feels oddly domestic sitting at the table with Charity as she eats. They talk about their days and the antics of their respective kids. Then when she finishes eating instead of moving to the bedroom like Vanessa had expected, they moved to the couch. The conversation continued to flow and they simply enjoyed each others company.

Eventually, Charity did pull her closer and things slowly began to heat up and they eventually made it up to the bedroom, but the sex had been different. Slow and gentle. A new side to their relationship that Vanessa knew she would be trying to pull out of Charity often.

The next couple of weeks they see each other often. They had started to spend more time talking, but still just as much time in the throws of passion.

Right now they are making out like a couple of teenagers when suddenly, "Mummy," floats down the stairs.

Thankfully they're both fully clothed because Johnny starts to gingerly make his way down the stairs.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Vanessa already knows what it is, Johnny has always been prone to nightmares. When she picks him up he mumbles into her neck about his dream.

Charity is still sitting on the sofa a look of sympathy on her face.

"Poor guy," she seems genuine.

"He's always had problems with them," he was already dozing off on her shoulder. But when she sits down it jars him awake. He looks up confused and then tucks his head into Vanessa's neck when he sees Charity."

"Hi there Johnny. Did you have a scary dream?"

Vanessa watches as Charity coaxes Johnny out of his hiding spot against her neck and they proceed to carry on an in-depth conversation, to the point where Johnny leaves her lap and crawls onto Charity's. She seems surprised at first but soon cuddles him closer and talks quietly with him.

Charity has talked to her about all the regrets and doubts she has as a mother and hows she's trying to be better for Noah and Moses. But as Vanessa watches her being so gentle and loving with Johnny she feels her heart fill with what she thinks might be love and it terrifies her. She's fallen for people who didn't love her back before and it nearly broke her.

Johnny eventually falls asleep and Charity simply holds him while they talk quietly together. Eventually, Charity has to leave and she passes Johnny off and gives Vanessa a soft kiss. Its the first night they have spent together without there being any sex.

* * *

She's exhausted from already having been on several call outs despite it only being midday. She happily accepts when Rhona offers to buy her a pint and a meal. The fact that she may get to see Charity is a bonus.

Her eyes are immediately drawn to the blonde behind the bar but she frowns when she sees she's very obviously flirting with a guy sitting a the bar. She knows she flirting because she's given Vanessa the same look many times.

Charity doesn't even look up when they walk in. She tries not to stare but her eyes keep finding the pair without her say.

"Why do you keep staring?"Rhona asks suddenly.

"What? I don't," she knows she sounds defensive.

"I don't blame you. He is nice to look at."

"I'm not..." she starts, but instead she sighs. "Yeah, he is."

They order and she manages to have an actual conversation even though she is only half focused on Rhona. She tries not to snarl every time Charity laughs or smiles at the guy.

They're just finishing their meal when Vanessa's phone dings…

 **CHARITY: Jealousy looks good on you.**

When she glances at the bar, the man is nowhere to be seen and Charity is leaning against the bar, flipping through a magazine.

 **VANESSA: Did you strike out?**

She knew she was being petulant but couldn't help it.

 **CHARITY: No he was well up for it. But I'm waiting on a better offer.**

Vanessa glances at the bar again and Charity is looking at her and winks.

Vanessa looks down, hating that she can feel herself blush. She hates that Charity has that power.

"Why are you so smiley?" Rhona smirks. "Who are you texting?" she asks obliviously.

"Do you want another?" Vanessa gestured to Rhona's empty glass.

"Sure."

Vanessa's own glass was still half full but she didn't care, she heads to the bar for another round. Charity smirks as she watches her approach.

It's the end of the lunch rush so there are only a few people littering the tables. She and Charity are relatively secluded at the end of the bar away from Rhona.

"How can I help you?" Charity leans across the bar. Probably a bit closer than is appropriate for casual conversation.

"What I want, you can't give me in public," Vanessa answers feeling unusually brave. She enjoys the heat that flashes in Charity's eyes.

Charity smirks and steps back a few steps from the bar, then speaking louder than is necessary she says, "I think I have one of those in the back if you want to take a look."

Vanessa is briefly confused until Charity raises an eyebrow and she finally gets what's happening, "Oh yes. I would like that. Thank you."

Charity smirk broadens as she gestures for Vanessa to follow her, "Be just a sec babe," she throws to Chas as they pass by. Vanessa can feel everyone's eyes on her.

She follows Charity to her room, excitement coursing through her. When they enter the room Vanessa finds herself pushed against the back of the door. She's surprised and a little disappointed when Charity doesn't immediately kiss her.

Charity leans forward placing her forearms against the door on either side of Vanessa's head. She smiles and Vanessa feels the warmth of it spread throughout her body. Its a smile she's never seen Charity give anyone else.

Wanting to feel more of her, Vanessa wraps her arms around Charity, pulling her shirt out of her trousers and sliding her hands underneath, pressing her hands against her warm back. Charity shivers.

She loves being surrounded by Charity like this. The warmth of her body pressed against her front. The smell of her perfume and shampoo, all around them. Vanessa pulls her closer, wanting to feel her everywhere.

She sighs when Charity's hands finally touch her. She has to swallow a moan as Charity's hands glide down her breasts and stomach, finally reaching the button of her trousers. She does moan when Charity nips at her neck as she slides her hands into her jeans.

Charity doesn't waste any time getting to work, because Vanessa is already drenched. When she starts to moan louder, Charity kisses her deeply, swallowing the moans. She's working her hard because they don't have much time, and it doesn't take long for Vanessa to start coming, clutching Charity tightly to her as she comes down from her high.

She expects Charity to pull away immediately, but instead, she helps Vanessa redo her jeans, and straighten her shirt, and then she holds her tightly, her face pressed against Vanessa's neck for several minutes. Then when one last deep kiss, they head back downstairs.

When they step back into the pub, Rhona is sitting at the bar, seemingly in deep conversation with Chas, "About time. We're late now," she says upon seeing Vanessa.

"You didn't have to wait on me," Vanessa grumps back. "It was a waste of time. She didn't even have what I needed," she tries to sound upset. She ignores Charity's snort and grabs her things from Rhona. She chances one last look at Charity before stepping through the door and is thrilled to catch her watching her.

* * *

The next week, they don't have an opportunity to see each other, but Charity keeps Vanessa entertained with an abundance of filthy texts, that had definitely done their job, and Vanessa had spent an inordinate amount of time touching herself alone in her bedroom.

She's getting ready for work on a Tuesday morning when there's a knock on the back door. Tracy had just left with Johnny and Leyla hadn't shown up the night before. Frowning, she answers the door, surprised to see Charity standing on the other side.

She doesn't have time to say anything as Charity pushes her way through the door and then pulling Vanessa into a deep kiss, "I made sure everyone was gone," she pants against her mouth as she starts to unbutton Vanessa's shirt.

There's something different, nearly desperate in Charity's movements. She pushes lightly at her shoulders, and Charity starts to step back, but Vanessa stops her with hands on her back. There's sadness in Charity's eyes, and she wants to ask what's wrong, but she can already feel Charity shutting down, she decides against it and pulls her into a deep kiss instead. Charity moans and backs her against the dining table.

Vanessa can only surrender to the frantic moves of Charity as she devours her. She's never experienced anything like it. She shouts out her release, what feels like hours later. They're both drenched in sweat, and Charity is still kneeling in front of her, her cheek pressed against Vanessa's inner thigh.

"Charity, come up here," she says softly.

Charity obeys and stands, between her legs leaning into Vanessa and putting her face into Vanessa's neck. She holds her tightly, rubbing her hands up and down Charity's back until she feels her physically start to relax against her.

"Do you need anything?" Vanessa asks, pulling Charity closer to her.

Barely moving away from her, Charity undoes her own jeans and pushes Vanessa's hand into them, "Please."

Their position is awkward, but it doesn't take long for Charity to come with her teeth at Vanessa's neck. The next time she looks into Charity's eyes, she looks much more like her usual self.

"I'm sorry," Charity says sometime later, helping Vanessa get redressed. "I didn't mean to just attack you like that. I just," she trails off.

Vanessa pulls her back into a hug, "You don't have to apologize for that. And you don't have to tell me anything. Just that you're OK."

Charity smiles the softest smile she's ever seen, "I am now."

She rushes into the vet's office, an hour late. She's pulling on her jacket when Rhona asks, "What's on your neck?"

"What?" Vanessa asks, even though she's sure she knows exactly what Rhona is talking about. She can feel it.

Rhona steps up to examine it closer and then laughs out loud, "Its a hickey. When did you have time to do that? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"I like to keep some secrets about myself," she hedges.

"You never have before," Rhona says with a snort. She nudges Vanessa's arm, "So is it, someone, I know?"

Vanessa sighs and rolls her eyes, "No, you don't know him. I'm not even sure if it's serious or not."

Rhona smirks, "Looks like its pretty hot and heavy though."

Vanessa shrugs, and can't help but smile, "You could say that."

When Rhona finally goes about her business Vanessa pulls out her phone and sends off a text…

 **VANESSA: You could have told me you marked me**.

She adds a frowny face to show she's not too upset about it.

She gets a response almost right away…

 **CHARITY: Yeah I could have. But what's the fun in that?**


	3. Chapter 3

The cafe is much busier than normal. Chas is sitting on the chair beside her and Debbie in the chair in front of them. They're prattling on about something that Charity is barely listening to, while she eats a danish.

Vanessa and Rhona are at the counter, in deep conversation about something and Johnny is standing beside them playing with a toy. Charity sees him looking in her direction every once and a while.

She has turned her attention to Chas and Debbie when she feels something at her knee. Johnny is leaning against her and rubbing his eyes.

She glances at Debbie and Chas who are looking on curiously as well as a few others sitting around, but Vanessa is still deep in conversation.

He leans harder into her and mumbles, "Cuddles," he's done it several times before, while she's been at Tug Ghyll when he's particularly tired. She's never turned him down, unable to resist his tiny soft face.

He's leaning heavily into her and she knows she can't turn him away. So knowing she would have to come up with some explanation later she scoops him up wordlessly and cuddles him into her.

"Uh...mum?" Debbie breaks the silence.

Charity glances at Vanessa who has just gotten her drink. She reaches down, and when she finds that Johnny isn't there there's a moment of panic that flashes across her face. She looks around frantically till her gaze lands on Charity and her eyes widen comically.

Rhona says something to Vanessa and Vanessa shakes her head. They make their way over to Charity.

"He doesn't even let me hold him like that," Rhona states, her voice filled with confusion.

"He's spark out. He definitely trusts Charity," Chas points out. Charity can hear the suspicion.

Vanessa's eyes are soft like they are every time Charity does something right with Johnny, "I don't mind holding him," she offers. "You can just let him sleep."

"Thank you," Vanessa's smile says that Charity's done the right thing.

When she glances to Debbie and Chas they are both staring at her like she has two heads, "What?" She shrugs, "It's my good deed for the year."

They blessedly go back to their conversation.

Johnny is the farthest you can get from her own in terms of behavior. She never really got to see how Debbie was as a toddler. But Noah and Moses are both constant energy and go go go. Moses doesn't like to be held down in one place for too long, and Noah didn't either when he was younger.

But with Johnny, there is an almost sereneness to him. He loves to be held and cuddled. He's gentle and quiet. He's an observer. He'll watch you closely. It took it him a while to completely warm up to Charity, but when he did, the bond felt special somehow. Because Charity knows he doesn't just trust anyone.

He sighs in his sleep and Charity instinctively places a kiss on his head and pulls him closer. When she looks up, Debbie and Chas are both looking at her with shock on their faces. She would be insulted if it wasn't so hilarious. Instead, she just rolled her eyes at them and goes back to eating her danish.

* * *

The sight of Charity cradling Johnny so lovingly in her arms made Vanessa tear up. She had never had anyone treat Johnny like he was as precious as Vanessa felt he was. She's sure that every parent feels that way about their own kid. But Johnny was different. He was gentle and almost fragile. He didn't trust like normal kids. It was rare that he opened himself up to people outside of his little circle of Rhona, Tracy, and her dad. But for some reason Charity was different and he had taken to asking for cuddles every chance that he got.

They had both been completely shocked the first time it happened. Vanessa had told her that she didn't have to, but Charity had shrugged and pulled him into her lap. She had been a little awkward at first, but when Johnny had curled into her and immediately nodded off she had calmed down. And then it had become one of Johnny's favorite things to do when she was there.

"Why are you not more freaked out about that?" Rhona asked, gesturing to Charity.

"Why would I be freaked out? I'm sitting right here?"

Rhona shrugged, "I don't know. It's weird."

Vanessa sighed and then sighed again almost immediately when she sees Tracy walk in the cafe. She watches as Tracy scans the room and stops on Charity and Johnny, actually doing a double take. The look of confusion is actually pretty hilarious.

She finally walks passed Charity and practically dives into the seat beside Vanessa.

"Why the hell does Charity have Johnny?"

"He just crawled into her lap asking for cuddles," Rhona shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you, but Vanessa doesn't seem to be bothered for whatever reason."

Thankfully, Vanessa is saved from responding by Charity approaching with Johnny cradled in her arms, "I have to head out."

Vanessa stands and steps over Tracy's legs to get closer to Charity. She stands slightly closer than she really needs to just so she can feel Charity against her. She wants nothing more than to kiss her right there. But she controls herself.

Charity is the best at subtle touches and runs her hand down Vanessa's arm. It causes her to shiver, and Charity smirks, knowing exactly what she did.

"Thank you," Vanessa says quietly.

"Anytime," Charity says just as quietly.

Johnny never stirs.

* * *

They don't get to meet up until the next night when Vanessa sneaks over to the pub and their in Charity's room.

"I hope I didn't make things weird, by holding Johnny," Charity says when they're recovering from their strenuous activities a couple of minutes before. "Its just impossible to say no to that little face."

Vanessa chuckles, "I know what you mean. It didn't make anything weird. I was going to thank you before I got distracted," she rolls over until she's leaning over Charity. "It was pretty brave to show you're soft side in public," she teases and laughs when Charity scoffs.

"I got grilled for nearly an hour by Chas and Debbie, about why I was acting so weird. I'm pretty sure they still think I'm on drugs."

Vanessa can't help but laugh. Charity smiles and silences her with a kiss.

* * *

Later that day in the pub Vanessa is across the room at a table with Rhona and Paddy, and some man that she had complained about having to meet with, for ten minutes when they had talked on the phone earlier. He was a difficult client, who insisted on treating Rhona and Vanessa as Paddy's assistants more than the equals they actually are.

She can tell Vanessa is putting on a good front, but she knows her well enough now to know the smile is completely fake. She's not sure when she started to pay so much attention to Vanessa and her mannerisms. When they started they're little agreement, it had been completely about sex and getting off. But now she knew she was starting to feel things she shouldn't be.

She found herself thinking of Vanessa so many times throughout the day. Wandering what she's doing. How she's feeling. She really enjoys being Vanessa's little secret and Vanessa hers but, there's also a small part of her that wonders what it would be like to walk around the village with Vanessa proudly on her arm.

Vanessa has never brought up moving their relationship passed where it is now, and if she's being honest with herself she doesn't have the self-esteem to bring it up herself. The thought of being rejected by Vanessa hurts in a way she's not ever felt before. So she's decided just to let things be and enjoy what she has.

"Earth to Charity," she's jumps when Chas slaps her on the arm. "There are people to be served."

"Right," Charity snaps out of her thoughts. There's a group of people at the bar that she hadn't even realized were there.

Its the end of a mad rush when Vanessa walks back into the pub on her own. She smiles shyly at Charity as she approaches.

"I have a dilemma," Vanessa says quietly as she leans over the bar toward Charity. She smells of hay, Charity finds it oddly endearing.

"What is it?"

"Tracy has gone and set me up with some bloke. A blind double date type thing."

Charity's heart lurches.

Vanessa seems to read her mind because she quickly continues, "I don't want to do it. But if we want to keep up our ruse, I think it will just be easier to play along."

"When's the date?" Charity hates how petulant she sounds.

"Tomorrow night," she leans closer to Charity. "Nothing is going to happen. We'll have dinner and then I'll politely tell him to do one."

Charity can see the worry in Vanessa's eyes. Worry about what Charity's going to do, Charity smiles to put her at ease, "I guess you'll just have to come by tonight so I can show you what you already have."

Vanessa smirks and nods. Charity watches her leave. She fights down the twinge of jealousy for the unknown man who will be having dinner with Vanessa.

* * *

Charity is insatiable that night, and it thrills Vanessa to no end. She knows its Charity's way of showing her what she'll lose if she leaves her. Vanessa knows despite the hidden aspect of their relationship, it's a deep connection that neither of them is really willing to admit to just yet. She feels it in the way Charity caresses her back and shoulders as Vanessa is coming down from her fourth orgasm of the night. In the way, she places gently kisses against her neck, and her lips. The way she looks into her eyes and tells her wordlessly everything Vanessa needs to hear.

Vanessa is still thinking of the night before as she listens to her date, Jeremy, go on an on about himself. She keeps throwing Tracy death stares, Rhona too, who had decided to join in the fun with her own date. They are both conveniently ignoring her. Both of them seemingly having the times of their lives. Which she's happy for them, particularly Tracy who is starting to get out more since her marriage ended.

She had fought against it but had been outvoted, and that's how she ended up entering the pub. Its pretty busy, and Chas and Charity, are running back and forth getting drinks. Charity doesn't seem to notice them right away. But when she does finally look up, her eyes land on Vanessa, and the smile she had been wearing fades.

Jeremy volunteers to get the first round, and she's relieved when Chas is the one to take the order. Jeremy had been getting progressively more handsy through the night, no matter how much she moved away from his touch. She had made three aborted attempts to end the date, but Tracy and Rhona were having none of it.

When he brought back the drinks, he sat beside Vanessa and put his hand on her thigh, she moved further away from him. When she looks toward the bar, Charity is at the end talking to Cain and Debbie, but her gaze is on Vanessa. She's not sure if Charity can see what just happened from her position.

He gets caught up in the conversation for a bit, his arm moving to the back of Vanessa's chair, his hand playing with her hair. When Rhona and Tracy get caught up in their own dates, Jeremy leans closer to her and say in her ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Vanessa tenses at the words. She starts to stand, but he's faster and clamps a hand down hard, high up on her inner thigh. She grimaces in pain, "Where do you think you're going? You've been asking for it all night."

She most certainly had not been asking for it. She hadn't even dressed provocatively. She had just dressed for comfort, in a pair of jeans and a sweater.

She froze as she felt his hand moving higher. She had never been in a situation like this before, she glanced to Rhona and Tracy but their both in their own little bubble. She glances to the bar, but Charity isn't anywhere to be seen. His hand is between her legs, but then it's gone and so his he.

When she finally registers what's happened he's on the floor and Charity is shaking her hand, her face seething.

"You bitch," Jeremy yells from the floor blood dribbling out of his mouth. He jumps up and rushes Charity, but she's ready for him and knocks him back down.

"Charity! What the hell?" Chas has come in from the back.

"I think you need to leave, yeah," Charity ignores, Chas. "The lady isn't interested."

All eyes turn to Vanessa, who can feel herself shaking, and tears leaking down her face, she can see as recognition dawns on everyone's face.

Jeremy gets to his feet and Charity places herself between him and Vanessa. He stares Charity down but seems to come to a decision and turns and leaves without another word.

Charity turns to her and wordlessly takes her hand, leading her toward the back. She can hear the noise from the pub pick back up once they're in the living room. Tracy and Rhona had followed them, so she sits on the sofa as they try to comfort her. And Charity paces back and forth, rage still evident on her face.

"I can't believe he did that with us sitting right there," Tracy said, once Vanessa was able to explain what happened.

"I didn't even see any signs that he was like that."

Charity scoffed, "There rarely are."

"You should go back to your dates," Vanessa patted them both on the leg.

"We can't just leave you," Rhona spoke up.

"Yes please, don't let me ruin your night," she glanced at Charity. "I'm just going to sit here a minute then go home."

"I'll watch after her," Charity volunteered. "Get a brew down her, and make sure she gets home OK."

They both seem reluctant, but eventually head out to the pub, back to their dates.

Once alone, Vanessa and Charity move at the same time, meeting in an embrace, "Are you OK?" Charity asks once she pulls back. "I didn't see what was happening right way. I'm sorry."

"I completely froze," Vanessa shakes her head, clutching Charity closer to her. "I've never had anything like that happen. He was completely normal, up until then."

She steps back and takes hold of Charity's hand, there's already bruises appearing on her knuckles, "A proper hero you are."

Charity blushes faintly and it's adorable, "I just saw red, once I realized what was happening."

Vanessa pulls Charity into a kiss, soaking in the comfort, "I know you need to get back to work. I'm going to go get Johnny and cuddle him and then go to bed," she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her key. "Can you come to me when you're finished here?" she holds out the key to Charity.

Thankfully Charity takes it and pulls her into another hug, "I'll be as quick as I can."

Vanessa nods, and after another quick kiss, Vanessa leaves.

The more she thinks about what happened the angrier she gets. The audacity of the act. The assumption of it all. She is still away when well after midnight the bedroom door opens and Charity silently lets herself in.

The lamp on her nightstand is on and Charity smiles at the sight of her, "Thought you would be asleep."

Vanessa shrugged, "Just thinking."

Charity kicks off her boots and seems to hesitate, Vanessa smiles slightly and lowers the covers that were up to her neck to show that she's not wearing any clothes. Charity's smile changes.

Vanessa watches as Charity slowly removes her clothes, showing no hesitancy in exposing herself to Vanessa. When she finally climbs into bed, Vanessa moves to straddle her hips. She feels like she needs to take a bit of control back. And the way that Charity looks at her, she knows that Charity understands.

She takes Charity's hands and holds them loosely above her head. She leans over Charity, simply staring at her. Getting lost in the green of her eyes. Finally, she feels settled and she rolls off of Charity and pulls until Charity is the one leaning over her, she takes Charity's hand and places it between her legs.

Charity gets what she's asking and starts to work her up slowly. She kisses her gently. Her orgasm is soft with Charity all around her. Exactly what she wanted. She falls asleep with Charity at her back, their hands clasped together.


	4. Chapter 4

Charity wakes slowly, and tenses when she realizes she not in her bed. The familiar scent of Vanessa is everywhere, "Oh shit." She can tell from the brightness of the room that they have definitely overslept.

"What is it?" Vanessa mumbles and she presses back into Charity.

"It's daytime babe. We overslept."

Vanessa sits up, "What?" she glances at the clock. "Oh shit."

Charity chuckles as she gets up to put on last nights clothes. She can hear people talking in the kitchen and smell food and coffee lingering in the air.

"What do you want me to do?" Charity asks, standing in the middle of the room awkwardly.

Vanessa doesn't seem to be to bothered about the situation, she just steps forward and pulls Charity into a hug, humming against her. Charity can't help but pull her tighter and enjoy the moment.

"Everyone will be leaving in a bit, just stay in here," she smiles. "Good luck sneaking back though."

Charity sighs, they share a kiss and a promise to talk later and then Vanessa is gone. She sits for an hour on the bed listening as everyone finally leaves the house. Its a bit weird being the only one in the house, but she sneaks down the stairs and out the back door. Thankfully the village is blessedly empty and she makes it to the pub without anyone seeing her.

She walks in the back door of the pub just as Chas and Paddy are coming down the stairs, "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in," Chas is smiling broadly. "I told you she had been sneaking around," she gloated to Paddy, who simply shook his head. He walks past them into the other room. Chas blocks her way up the stairs.

"So what gives? Why are you keeping this guy such a secret?" Charity can hear a tinge of concern in her voice.

Charity sighs, she's tempted just to tell her, but she doesn't, "I just want it to be my own thing for now. There's nothing sordid going on."

Chas looks at her suspiciously, "So no married man? Nothing illegal?"

"Just two consenting adults, having a bit of fun," Charity shrugs.

She can tell Chas doesn't completely believe her, and while she doesn't really blame her, it stings a bit.

Chas shakes her head, "Just be careful, kid."

Charity heads up to her room, pausing at Noah's door, glad to see he had managed to get himself off to school on time. Once in her room, she flops onto her back on the bed, and even though it hasn't been that long since she's seen her, her mind drifts to Vanessa as it usually does.

If she's honest with herself she hates being this gooey over someone. It makes her feel weak. Makes her feel out of control. She knows she falling hard for Vanessa, and she's at a point where she needs to make a decision. To fight it, or to let it happen.

It's nearly a week before they are able to see each other again. They've both been busy, her with Debbie and Noah, and Vanessa with work. Charity can feel she's nearly reaching her breaking point, so she makes a decision. When she sees Vanessa in the pub with Rhona and Paddy, she approaches, "Hey," she can't believe that she feels nervous. "Can I have a word?"

Worry crosses Vanessa's face and she stands immediately, "Of course."

Vanessa follows her wordlessly, they stopped at the cellar which had a brand new lock. Once inside she leaned against one of the shelves. Vanessa stood in front of her, "Can you..," she trails off not sure what she wants to ask.

Vanessa moves closer, her hand reaching up and caressing Charity's cheek, "Tell me what you need."

Charity leans into the touch, "I don't know," she answers honestly.

Vanessa steps closer, her body flush with the front of hers. She pulls Charity to her and kisses her softly, moving down her neck and over her chest, Charity can already feel herself relaxing.

Vanessa pulls Charity's shirt from her jeans and runs her hands up underneath it caressing her breast's through her bra, Charity leans into the caress with a sigh. Vanessa is watching her closely. She's never had anyone look at her in the way that Vanessa does. So much caring. Charity gasps when Vanessa pops the button on her jeans and quickly moves a hand into them.

They both moan at the wetness she encounters, "I've missed this so much," Vanessa whispers into her neck.

Charity is shaking, overwhelmed, she pulls Vanessa closer with a hand at the small of her back, "Please," she doesn't even know what she's asking for.

Vanessa seems to understand as she starts to work her harder, pulling her impossibly closer, whispering into her neck. Charity is panting, she can feel Vanessa everywhere. Smell her shampoo and perfume, "Vanessa," she needs to see her face.

Vanessa's head jerks up, and she puts her free hand behind Charity's neck, putting their foreheads together, "I've got you. You can let go."

Charity kisses her deeply to muffle her own moans as she comes, clutching to Vanessa desperately. Her knees nearly buckled, but Vanessa keeps them standing. It's not until Vanessa is wiping them away that she realizes that she's been crying. She feels embarrassed, but when she looks into Vanessa's eyes there's no judgment, just caring and maybe even understanding.

"Thank you," she finally says after she catches her breath. When Vanessa goes to pull away she holds her tighter, "Not yet."

Vanessa kisses her gently, her arms wrapped around her tightly. After several minutes Charity finally pulls back, letting Vanessa step away so that she can adjust her clothes.

"Are you OK?" Vanessa asks when Charity is put back together. She caresses her cheek like she had when they first entered the room.

Charity smiles her first genuine smile in days, "Yes." She starts to say more but the sound of the door has them jumping apart.

They both try to look casual as Chas comes down the steps, "Rhona says there's some animal emergency."

Vanessa nods then turns her back to Chas and winks at Charity, "This was a waste of time anyway," she sounds exasperated. Charity has to fight a smile.

* * *

Its an inordinately beautiful day in the village and a gaggle of Dingles have joined Charity around the tables outside the Woolpack just to enjoy the weather and a drink. Its rare for them all to be gathered in the same place when there's no drama to be found.

"Wonder what's going on over there?" Zak disrupts the conversation. He points down the street to where a large group has gathered.

It's only then that a familiar cry penetrates the air. Without hesitation, Charity takes off at a run. She can hear Debbie and Chas call her.

As she approaches the crowd she can see Johnny on the ground, practically in a fetal position. Every time anyone reaches for him he releases a terrified shriek. It breaks Charity's heart to hear.

She roughly pushes through the gathered people, "Johnny," his head pops up at the sound of her voice. His face is bright red and covered in tears. She kneels, "Come here."

Johnny doesn't hesitate as he crawls into her lap, burying his head into her neck, his tiny hands clutching her shirt for dear life. She pulls him tighter against her when she feels him shaking.

"Debbie, give me your jacket."

Debbie quickly hands the jacket over. Charity can feel the confused eyes of her family as well as those of everyone else.

"What happened? Where's Vanessa?"

"We have no idea. I found him standing in the street but when I went to pick him up he started screaming," Doug explains.

Before she could ask any more questions she spots Vanessa running toward them, with Paddy and Rhona right behind her.

"He's OK," Charity tries to reassure her.

Vanessa is sobbing and tries to pull him into her arms, but he clutches harder onto Charity. Vanessa cries harder.

"Vanessa," Charity tries to get her attention. "Ness," she tilts Vanessa's face toward her. "Look at me."

Vanessa finally meets her gaze, looking like she's just realized who's holding her son.

"He's terrified right now. We need to get him home OK?" Despite all the people around them she caresses Vanessa cheek in the way she knows soothes her, "He's OK."

Vanessa nods closing her eyes and leaning into Charity's hand, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Its a struggle but Charity manages to get to her feet, she pulls Vanessa against her side, she clutches to her shirt much like Johnny is doing and they start walking to Tug Gyll.

"You have so much explaining to do," Chas says quietly as they pass. Charity gives a small nod.

When they make it to the house they collapse on the sofa.

"What in the world happened?" she asks Vanessa who is practically sitting in her lap.

"He apparently wandered off from the playgroup at the park. I was on a call when they called me."

"Hey Johnny, Can you sit up so I can look at you? Mummy wants to see your face."

Johnny finally looks up from where his face had been buried in Charity's neck. He had stopped crying minutes before, but his face is still red and he looks exhausted. He reaches for Vanessa moving off Charity's lap onto hers.

Charity rubs Vanessa's back as she has a quiet conversation with Johnny.

After several minutes Johnny is asleep spread across both their laps and Vanessa has her head on Charity's shoulder. She's not sure if she's asleep or not.

She finds out when Vanessa speaks, "What are you going to tell your family?"

"I don't know. Depends on what you want me to tell them."

Vanessa sat up a little, careful not to jar Johnny, "What do I have to do with it?"

Charity raises an eyebrow, "You are my girlfriend, yeah?"

Vanessa looks genuinely surprised, "Am I?"

Charity frowns, "I can't tell if you're taking the mick or not."

Vanessa shakes her head and looks down with a little shrug, "You haven't wanted to tell anyone about us."

"Because you didn't want anyone to know about me," Charity answers a little more harsh that she means to.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course, I want people to know I'm with you," Vanessa sounded insulted anyone would think anything else.

"Really?" Charity is surprised.

"Have I really made you feel like that?"

It was Charity's turn to shrug, "In the beginning maybe. I mean I wanted it to be just between us but then you didn't show any interest in changing that so..." she shrugs again.

"I was confused in the beginning. And then it was just hot having you all to myself. I've never ever been ashamed of you," Vanessa says confidently.

If they weren't holding Johnny she would be all over Vanessa right now, "I should have said sooner, but I do really care about you. And I would like very much to tell my family we're together."

The huge glowing smile is all the answer she needs.

They sit in silence listening to Johnny snore until Charity glances at the clock, "I need to run to the pub. Ross is going to drop Moses off in a bit. How about I bring him back here and we order some pizza and have a movie night.'

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

She's not surprised at all when she walks into her living room. All the Dingles from before are accounted for, but now Moses, Aaron, and Moira have joined the group.

"Someone has some explaining to do," Chas has a huge smile on her face.

"There's nothing to explain. We're friends," Charity refused to just give them the information they wanted. She was going to make them work for it.

"She didn't look at you like you're just friends," Lisa pointed out.

"I've never seen you that soft with anyone," Debbie joins in.

"How long have you been with her?" leave it to Moira to cut to the chase.

Charity sighs, "Since Finn's funeral."

"That's like six months," Chas says in shock.

"Are you happy, love?" Lisa asks.

Charity can't fight the smile, "Yes I am." Before anyone can say anything else she turns her attention to Moses, "You want to go see Johnny babe?" The question perks the little boy up. He reaches his arms up for Charity to carry him.

"You can't just leave. I have so many questions," Debbie practically whines.

"Well, I'm sure the answer to most of them is none of your business."

* * *

When she makes it back to Tug Gyll, Vanessa and Johnny are still on the couch, but Johnny is awake, playing with one of his trains and babbling to Vanessa. Vanessa is rubbing a soft hand through his hair, smiling softly and answering occasionally.

Moses wriggles to get down when he catches sight of Johnny. When she put him down he ran and climbed up onto Vanessa's lap and gave her a big hug. Then he was distracted by the toys scattered around Johnny and they started to play together.

"I ordered the pizza. It should be here soon."

They spend the night snuggled on the couch with the boys and watching movies. It's oddly perfect.

* * *

Once in the privacy of her bedroom, Charity flops onto the bed with a sigh. Completely clothed. She has her eyes closed and a slight smile on her lips.

Not bothering with pretense, Vanessa strips down to her underwear and climbs onto the bed straddling her hips.

Charity's smile deepens, but she doesn't open her eyes until she places her hands on Vanessa's hips and then they snap open with surprise, and her smile turns into a smirk. Vanessa runs her hands under Charity's shirt, all the way up to her breasts. Her nipples are already pebbled.

"So does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend now?" Vanessa teases as she pushes Charity's shirt and bra out of the way and takes her nipple into her mouth.

Charity sighs, "You keep doing that and you can call me whatever you want."

Vanessa laughs and then moans when Charity's grasps her bottom and pulls her against her. She can't help but rub herself against her. It's not long before she is panting against Charity's breast and then she is coming. She's embarrassed, her cheeks red.

"That was so hot," Charity pants against her mouth as she pulls her into a rough kiss.

Charity flips them, positioning herself between Vanessa's thighs. She's all frantic movement, divesting Vanessa of the rest of her garments. There's something thrilling about being completely bare, while Charity is fully clothed. And from the way that Charity is looking at her, she knows that she feels the same.

"This feels different doesn't it," Charity speaks between nips to her neck.

Vanessa moaned, clutching Charity closer, "It does." And it did. Everything seemed heavier now. More important somehow. Each kiss and caress seemed special, knowing that Charity actually cared about her, in the same way, she did Charity. Even though sometimes she felt like she could see it in her eyes, she had often doubted how deep Charity's actual feelings for her went. But now as Charity worshiped her way down her body, she knew they were on the same footing.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since their relationship had come out into the open. Everyone had been surprisingly accepting, to their faces at least, with the exception of Frank. Even Noah had given his approval to the relationship, noting that he had been able to tell a difference in Charity.

However, when they were walking down the street, or even just sitting in the pub together there was always people staring. She had even heard several conversations of people talking about how she wasn't good enough for Vanessa. And what could Vanessa possibly see in Charity? She had even overheard her own family making wagers on how long it would be before Charity ruined it. They had even joked about warning Vanessa and saving her the hassle. It had cut deep.

That's how she found herself sitting alone in the back booth of the pub, nursing her fourth glass of wine from the bottle on the table in front of her. There was a large group of Dingles gathered at the table in the middle of the pub, but they hadn't even bothered to ask her to join. Barely even looking in her direction.

She's feeling beyond morose, but her stomach still flutters when she sees Vanessa walk in with Tracy and their dad. Vanessa doesn't see her right away, too busy laughing with Tracy, Frank smiling at them with adoration. Charity frowns and downs the remains of her glass. She is too dark for someone as bright as Vanessa. She's covered in filth that runs bone deep. Vanessa is good and pristine, she practically glows from it.

She watches as Vanessa finally turns her heard and a huge smile breaks across her face when she spots Charity. But then she frowns when she takes in the state that Charity is in. She says something to Tracey and then she makes her way over, slowly moving onto the bench beside her.

"What's happened?" she asks softly. Moving a bit of Charity's hair behind her ear.

Charity's eyes close at the easy show of affection. She shakes her head.

"You're obviously upset. Please talk to me," Vanessa's voice is like a caress. The hand she places on Charity's arm feels like fire.

"Why are you with me?" Charity asks without meaning to. Her voice is rough and her words a little slurred.

"What do you mean?"

Charity sighs, "Never mind," she moves to pour another drink but Vanessa gently takes the bottle from her.

"I'm with you because I want to be. When I see you across a room it automatically makes my day better. You make me laugh. You're gorgeous. And frankly, I care about you. A lot," she smiles.

Charity looks into her eyes and sees nothing but sincerity. She leans forward and kisses Vanessa softly.

"What brought all this up?" Vanessa asks, softly playing with the ends of Charity's hair.

Charity shakes her head, "It's not important. You should go back to Tracy and your dad," she's feeling embarrassed about her wobble.

"Their fine without me. Did your family say something?" she tilts her head. "Something about us?"

If it had been anyone else pushing she would have told them to do one, but Vanessa with her soft words and even softer touches makes her want to talk, "I heard them talking about us. How I wasn't good enough for you."

Vanessa frowns and then sighs, "Yeah, my lot has been a little mouthy as well," she turns Charity's face toward her looking straight into her eyes. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, except for us. I want to be with you and I'm pretty sure you want to be with me."

"I do," Charity assures her. "I want nothing more. But they have a point."

"No they don't," Vanessa says vehemently. "Charity I love you."

She can tell from the expression on Vanessa's face that's not what she meant to say, "Let's go in the back," Charity pushes at Vanessa gently to get her to stand and then takes her hand to pull her behind her.

"I didn't mean to say that," Vanessa says as soon as they enter the back room. She tries to move away from Charity when she leans against the arm of the sofa and pulls Vanessa closer.

"Did you mean it?" Charity asks.

"Yes," Vanessa doesn't hesitate. She stands stiffly waiting for Charity to respond.

Charity can't help but smile. She's known for a while now that her feelings for Vanessa had gotten deeper, but she had pushed it down. Not ready to go down that road just yet. But hearing Vanessa say the words so earnestly and without even meaning to, she says easily, "I love you too."

Vanessa's head jerks up, she had been looking at the floor, "You…," she pauses and the shakes her head. "You what?"

Charity chuckles and pulls Vanessa closer, so she's standing between her legs, "I love you."

Vanessa smiles the biggest smile that Charity has ever seen and pulls her into a kiss, "You're not just saying that because you drunk are you?" she jokes when she pulls back.

Charity smiles, "I'm not that drunk," she pulls her back into a kiss, her hands start to wander. She's just slipped her hands under the back of Vanessa's shirt when the door opens.

"Whoa," Chas says with a laugh.

Chas and Debbie are standing at the door, Debbie looking everywhere but at them.

"We're just kissing," Charity squeezes Vanessa's hips and lets her move away.

"No one was surprised to see you bladdered in the middle of the day," Chas comments as they move further into the room.

Before Charity can respond Vanessa sighs and grabs her hand, pulling her wordlessly out of the room and up to her bedroom, "You don't need that right now. I can see you're eyes drooping," she starts to pull Charity's shirt from her jeans and removes her jacket, "Lie down."

"Oh, promising," Charity teases as she dutifully lays on the bed. Vanessa chuckles as she pulls off Charity's boots and then proceeds to do the same to herself.

"We're napping, and nothing else," she climbs into the bed, snugging herself up to Charity's back, her arm around her waist.

"Spoilsport," Charity takes Vanessa's hand and places a kiss against the back of it. She's never had another partner that she simply napped with. Who even cared that she might need someone just to hold her for no other reason than being held. She had been shocked one day when Vanessa had come over while Charity was napping and had asked to join her. She had learned quickly that she quite enjoyed it. She slept the best when Vanessa was wrapped around her, or when she was able to hold Vanessa in her arms.

* * *

Vanessa just lays holding Charity for a long while after she goes to sleep pretty much instantly. Her heart had broken when she had spotted Charity looking so dejected and broken in the booth when she had walked in. She knows that Charity is particularly self-loathing and has dark moments quite often, but when they lead today drinking, that they are at they're worst.

She had spent quite a bit of the last couple of weeks since their relationship had been exposed listening to Tracy, her dad and even Rhona trying to warn her about how this relationship was only going to lead to heartbreak. And there was always the chance that could happen, but that was how it was with all relationships. And it was a risk she was more than willing to take for the woman in her arms.

Charity Dingle, formidable in every sense of the word. Curled up in her arms fast asleep because she trusts her enough to completely let her guard down. It had been a moment very similar to how they are now that she had realized that she was completely in love with Charity.

It had been a rare morning where they were both able to sleep in together a little bit and she had been the first to wake up and she was pressed up against Charity's back her hand clutched to Charity's chest. And Charity had been snoring and mumbling in her sleep and Vanessa's chest had nearly swelled to bursting. It had been then that she had determined she would do anything to make this relationship work, and be damned what anyone else said.

She hadn't meant to tell Charity so soon her true feelings, but she's glad she did now. She definitely hadn't expected Charity to return the sentiment, even though every once and a while when she caught Charity looking at her unguarded she had dared to hope that it was love in her gaze.

"I can practically hear you thinking," Charity's mumbled words startle her. "I thought you were sleeping too."

"I was just thinking."

"Not regretting anything?" Charity turns in her arms, pulling her close until there's barely any space between them, their heads on the same pillow. She can hear a bit of nerves in Charity's voice.

"No, absolutely not. I was just thinking about us. How much I want this to work," Vanessa answers honestly. Running her hand through Charity's tousled hair, smiling as she leans into the touch.

Charity hums, "You know you're different than anyone I've ever been with."

Vanessa listens intently, these moments when they are in bed together are the ones where Charity seems most open.

"I've always felt like there's another person just beneath the surface of the person people are with me. Like they are hiding them real selves because I'm not worth all of them," she frowns slightly. "Does that makes sense?"

"Yeah it does," Vanessa's heart breaks a little for her.

"But with you. I feel like you give me everything. Like I've got all of you with me. You're not laying there thinking of someone else. Or just waiting until you can leave," Charity goes quiet like she does when she realizes she sharing too much.

"There is nowhere else I had rather be than right here with you. And there is no one I had rather be with," she rubs a thumb over Charity's cheek. "I love you with everything I am, and I am going to try every day just to show you how much I mean that."

Charity smiles a smile that Vanessa's never seen before, but it spreads a warmth through her, "Well, if you wanted to start right now," Charity starts slowly undoing the buttons on Vanessa's shirt, ignoring the tears falling down her own cheeks. "I would really be OK with that," her smile has turned into a smirk.

Vanessa laughs, delighted in the change in Charity, "I bet you would," Vanessa pushes Charity onto her back and straddles her. She leans down, but Charity stops her just short of reaching her lips.

"I love you too," she's smiling when she finally lets Vanessa kiss her.


End file.
